Heels
by rosesinjanuary
Summary: McGee's birthday. Established McGee/Abby.


"Ziva, you taught McGee how to throw a knife. You _have_ to be able to teach me how to do this!"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "He hit the _edge_ of the target _once_, Abby. That does not make me a miracle worker." She crossed her arms, studying the shoes on the table in front of them. "Why do you need to walk in these things anyway? You _have _high heels that you can walk in."

Abby sighed and disappeared into her office, emerging a moment later with a dress on a hanger. "Because none of _my_ heels go with _this_."

Grudgingly, Ziva had to agree. "All right." She picked up one of the five inch stilettos and examined it closely, finally huffing out an irritated breath. "I never understood why Jenny gave you these," she muttered. "_I_ would have trouble in them." Dropping the shoe back on the table, she jerked her head toward the door, a glimmer of a smile crossing her lips. "Come along," she told Abby briskly. "We," the smile got a bit bigger, "are going shoe shopping."

Just as they hit the elevators, Ziva whirled around and brandished a finger under Abby's nose. "And if you _ever_ tell Tony, McGee, or Gibbs how much I enjoyed this, I will shove one of those shoes back there through your hand."

***

Peeking around the corner, she confirmed that McGee was completely in his zone, focused on the computer, headphones on. Quietly, she made her way over to Gibbs' desk.

Tony caught sight of her as he looked up from his report, and his mouth fell open. She shushed him with a finger to her lips. Quickly, he balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Ziva's bent head, causing her to look up with a dangerous expression on her face. Immediately, he pointed at Abby. Ziva glanced over and smiled, dropping her an approving wink.

She stayed just out of McGee's line of vision, at the edge of Gibbs' desk area. "Psst," she hissed. "Gibbs. Can I borrow McGee for a couple of hours?"

Abby had to give him credit. He didn't even blink as he looked her up and down. "If I say no, do I get to go instead?"

Smiling, she shook her head. "No way. C'mon, Gibbs," she pleaded. "It's his birthday. I made these reservations weeks ago. He told me what he's doing…the search will run itself and we're only going to be about ten minutes away. I swear I'll bring him back in a second if you need us…or rather, he'll bring us back, because I may be able to walk in these things, but I'm making him drive." He raised his eyebrows at her. "Promise, Gibbs," she said, her eyes wide and innocent. "Have I ever broken a promise?"

Finally he smiled slightly, with a brief nod. "Two hours, Abs."

***

When he turned to toss a scrap of paper, he noticed the feet in neat black heels. His gaze moved up long white legs, pausing at the hem of the red silk dress that fell just past a pair of very pretty knees. He continued up, past the narrow waist and the deep v-neck to red silk straps over bare white shoulders and smiling red lips.

"It's just a dress, McGee. Breathe, or you're going to get dizzy." She was wearing an antique-looking garnet and silver necklace and earrings, and her hair was done up in an elaborate French twist. She was sleek, polished, dressed to the nines…

…and still completely Abby. "C'mon, we're gonna be late," she said, bouncing slightly and grabbing his hand.

He blinked, still hypnotized by the sight of her. "Wherever we're going, I think I'm underdressed," he said, dazed.

Abby grinned. "We have reservations at that new French place. Your suit's down in the lab. Hurry up, I only sprung you for a couple of hours!"

"Seriously?" McGee turned to Gibbs. "I can go, boss?"

"McGee," Gibbs said, without looking up from the file he was studying, "if you do not follow the very pretty girl wherever she tells you to go, I will fire you. If she does not have you back here in two hours, I will fire both of you. Get out of here."

"Yes boss!" McGee responded automatically, practically tripping over his feet as he got up to follow Abby to the elevator.

Once the doors slid closed behind them, Abby leaned back against the wall. "Okay, seriously, McGee, blink or something."

He blinked obediently, and then, smiling, backed into a corner and beckoned her to follow him. She did, looking at him questioningly. "Why –"

"Because the security camera angle doesn't cover this corner very well, and I'd like to say thank you properly," he informed her, and pulled her in for a kiss.

***

"Explain to me how you're fine in three inch platforms and six inch heels with straps halfway up your legs, but _these_," he gestured to the relatively innocent pumps on the floor of her lab, "hurt your feet."

Abby shrugged and flexed her toes where they lay in his lap. "Just not used to them, I guess." She grinned wickedly. "I believe I was promised a foot rub, and you still have…" she checked the clock, "ten minutes until you have to be back upstairs."

McGee smiled and dug his thumb into the arch of her foot, working out all the sore spots. Sighing happily, she leaned back in her desk chair. "Eight minutes of that and one Caf-Pow and I'll be good as new." She opened one eye and looked at him sternly. "Which leaves _you_ two minutes to get back up to your desk and keep my promise to Gibbs."

"You look absolutely beautiful, Abs," he said, running a finger lightly across the bottom of her foot, making her giggle.

Abby opened her mouth to make a joke, and was caught short by the look in his eyes. Sincerity, pure and simple. So instead, she just said, "Thank you."

She'd always loved that expression – complete adoration. For a long time, she'd thought it was just some long-standing crush that he'd never gotten over. Until one day…she'd looked at him and realized that when she hadn't been paying attention, her Timmy had grown up. And that expression? Wasn't a crush. It was real love, the best she could ever find. And it was all hers.

"You know," he said, lifting her foot up and lightly kissing her ankle, "I would have enjoyed Chinese take out down here with you in your pigtails and plaid skirt just as much."

Abby smiled. "And that, Timothy, is why you get the heels and the red dress and the fancy French food." She reclaimed her feet. "Two minutes, McGee. Back upstairs, or Gibbs will come after me."

Tim laughed. "Like he'd ever get mad at you." He leaned in closer, until she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Anyway, I can make it upstairs in a minute and thirty seconds."

FIN


End file.
